


But Madness and Greatness Can Both Share a Face

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [30]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, And she turns into a man, And who took the place of Daenerys, Because Daenerys didn't exist, Because the rebellion happened and many people died, Daenerys exists in the new dimension, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Female titles for omegas, Genderbending, Jaehaerys is Visenya's new name in the new dimension, Jaehaerys/Visenya has a lot of titles, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, Like Canon Daenerys, Omega Jon Snow, Omega Verse, The Seven Kingdoms hate Jaehaerys, Then she travels to another dimension, Time Travel, Valyria, Who was called Visenya Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Visenya Targaryen died unable to save the world from the Long Night.With another chance, this time she was willing to save the world.It doesn't matter if she was now male, hated by the Targaryens, and an omega.Jaehaerys Targaryen was going to rise.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, past Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen - Relationship
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	But Madness and Greatness Can Both Share a Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter's Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099762) by [sifshadowheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifshadowheart/pseuds/sifshadowheart). 



> Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire does not belong to me. Neither the images, much less the video of Beth Crowley's Empire song. Likewise, the titles of this oneshot are from the same song.

> **SO FEAR ME OR LOVE ME, IT'S ALL THE SAME.**

* * *

On that dark night, Lyanna Targaryen _(due to her marriage with Rhaegar Targaryen)_ and Viserys Targaryen escaped together from Robert's Rebellion that was beating down on them.

And when Lyanna went into labor, there was a huge storm and a beautiful girl came out of the She-Wolf accompanied by a great cry, showing her strength.

Lyanna died, and Viserys could do nothing but take his little niece and run away. Run away and keep her safe until the time came when they would return and take over the Seven Kingdoms once more.

The Targaryen Dynasty has not yet died.

At that time, the world did not know the kind of woman that little Visenya Targaryen would be. She would make history with all the titles that would be given to her.

* * *

The world was not good to Visenya.

The little Targaryen-Stark lived with a guy who was heading to insanity and who kept her submissive unless she wanted to be punished.

When they finally found a moderately stable life with Illyrio Mopatis, Viserys decided to sell her to a great Khal.

Visenya understood.

She also wanted to go home. She also wanted to regain the near-extinct glory of the Targaryens. But that did not mean that she was not angry that her uncle sold her like a mare. But before Viserys, she was weak.

Visenya thinks that not everything was bad.

Because when Illyrio gave her those three dragon eggs, she felt a connection that she never felt before. She felt a love for those eggs that she couldn't put into words. Visenya was happy to have those eggs in her hands, giving them warmth.

Not everything was happiness, that was obvious.

Her husband, her Khal, wasn't exactly delicate at first, but he learned to love her and she grew fond of him. Never love, not someone who raped her, but immense affection.

But fate seemed not to be on her side.

Viserys threatened her and her baby, the Stallion Who Mounts The World, the baby for whom she ate the heart of a horse without even vomiting.

Someone threatening her children is something that she will not forgive.

And her brother got burned.

Viserys was not a dragon.

* * *

Her nightmare started when she made the deal with the witch.

She lost her partner.

She lost her baby.

And that witch was going to burn.

Visenya did not hesitate to do what she must do.

She was going to bring the dragons back.

And she did.

Mother of Dragons is one of the titles that would most identify her.

* * *

It was obvious that everything was going to fall apart at one point.

She was raped.

Deceived.

Betrayed.

Abandoned.

Visenya went through everything, and her children died one by one.

They could be monsters to everyone, but her dragons were her children.

But they all fell before the King of the Night.

Her path of Fire and Ice had ended in death.

In the end, she was the Queen of _Ashes_.

The Queen of _Nothing._

* * *

Visenya looked at everything around her.

Ice.

Endless ice.

Winter came.

And it kill everyone.

In the end, she failed.

" **Oh, so little faith.** "

Visenya looked around and narrowed her eyes.

"Who you are? Let me tell you that I want to stay dead."

" **Even if you have a chance to save millions of lives?** "

Shit.

She was caught there.

Visenya was never going to forget that millions died.

She was never going to forget all those who sacrificed themselves and died in vain.

"No. Not if millions of lives are at stake."

" **You are a warrior, Visenya Targaryen. A warrior who doesn't need a sword. A promised warrior, but now, her life is over.** "

"Then, can I rest?"

Visenya wanted to rest.

All the losses haunted her, but no more than the losses of the Starks, her family that she could never get to know thoroughly. The loss of her three dragons is something that also weighs heavily on her.

She was not a warrior.

She was just a young woman who wanted to be queen of what she believed to be hers.

But now, she realizes that she didn't need it.

She realizes that it was her battle for that throne that hurt everyone in the war.

" **You've been through a lot, Dragon Queen.** " Said the voice with a tone full of affection. " **This world will fall. It was written from the moment your destiny was confused in which kingdom you should rule.** "

Visenya wrinkled her delicate eyebrows, confused.

She wanted to rule the Seven Kingdoms, there is nothing else to rule.

" **You would have made a big change. But the world was consumed by Cersei Lannister and you. In the end, the battle between the two of you would have ended up destroying the world.** "

Visenya swallowed the guilt in her heart.

" **But you have a chance elsewhere.** "

Visenya once again wrinkled her eyebrows.

"In Essos?"

" **Not. In other world. One different and similar at the same time. In a world where there is no Visenya Targaryen.** "

"Another world?"

" **There are clearly more worlds, the universe is an infinite place.** " Said the voice with amusement. " **And there is a world that can be saved by the Promised _Prince_.**"

"Why are you offering this?"

" **Why not?** "

Visenya fell silent at the answer.

" **Will you save millions? Will you save them knowing what's coming? Or will you let them in the Long Night? The King of the Night _will_ rise, do not doubt that.**"

Visenya gave a shaky sigh.

A new opportunity.

But then who would she be?

There were so many questions and few answers.

But a new opportunity...

"Who will I be?"

" **Then are you going to accept?** "

Visenya closed her eyes.

"The fact that we lost is partly my fault. I think it's my duty."

" **Very well then, good luck Prince Who Was Promised, Jaehaerys Targaryen.** "

And all she felt was falling into endless darkness.

* * *

Jaehaerys Targaryen couldn't imagine being born almost in the same circumstances.

He was born in a storm.

His mother died.

He was a Targaryen.

He was a Stark.

But the differences were huge.

Here that have the dynamics of Alpha, Beta and Omega.

Alpha were the leaders. The strongest. The most respected. It was the gender that anyone wanted to have. Those with a strong, masculine scent.

The Betas were the normal ones. The followers. They were those who were in second place. Those with an almost non-existent smell.

The Omegas were the submissive ones. Mothers and wives who stay at home. The last in the caste and the most treasured. Those who had beauty with the most delicious and gentle smells.

And Jaehaerys Targaryen was a pretty omega who will grow to become very beautiful.

* * *

Jaehaerys Targaryen wasn't an idiot, that was obvious.

He was not indifferent to what was happening around him.

After all, he always dreamed for love. For a family. As Visenya Targaryen, all of this was impossible to obtain, as her family was murdered, her mother died in childbirth, her uncle was crazy, and each of her lovers always betrayed her.

Therefore, in this new life, he thought that everything would be better, after all, even though his mother died, he still had his family.

But he was not stupid or indifferent.

He could tell how everyone hated him.

In this new life he has only received hatred and contempt.

The Seven Kingdoms hated him because he was the product of a rebellion that, although won by the Targaryens, killed thousands of people.

The beautiful omega Lyanna Stark died, but her name was spit on and hated. And her son was paying the price. He was paying the price of being her son, because everyone blamed Lyanna Stark, saying she was a slut who with her exquisite smell and beauty seduced the honorable and good alpha Rhaegar Targaryen when she was already engaged to the alpha Robert Baratheon. And that led the Seven Kingdoms to a rebellion that the Targaryens won, but the price was thousands of lives.

And the Seven Kingdoms did not spare Lyanna Stark and her son. After all, thousands died, but that slut's child got to live. How fair is that?

And it was not only the Seven Kingdoms, his family as well.

Oh, the Targaryens.

Jaehaerys loved the Targaryens, it was with Viserys _Targaryen_ that he had grown up with and thus, he felt closest to them. His name was Visenya _Targaryen_ , and it was on behalf of the _Targaryens_ that he decided to go and take the Iron Throne. It was the sigil of House _Targaryen_ , the _dragons_ , that he _revived._ In his past life, he was more Targaryen than Stark. So what he wanted was to be approved by the Targaryens.

But he was hated.

Elia Martell was as beautiful as she was cold to him. She clearly hated him for being the son of Lyanna, who was the second wife and the one who nearly took the position of Queen of the Seven Kingdoms away from her. Faced with the beauty and intelligence of Jaehaerys, Elia felt that her omega son, Baelor, was in danger. While Baelor looked like her _(and Aegon had come out like his father, with the Targaryen color, which was good)_ , Jaehaerys had the beauty of two ancient bloodlines. With low-back silver hair, bright purple eyes, and delicate, aristocratic features. Jaehaerys was heading to be an omega with exquisite curves. Before long, Jaehaerys would be the most beautiful omega in the Seven Kingdoms _(and of the world)_. And Jaehaerys was smart, with innovative ideas that were good for the kingdom and its people, even if they hated him. Not only that, Jaehaerys has shown to be able to withstand high temperatures, like Rhaegar, Daenerys and Aegon. And these, until now, have been the only ones to show having the _"dragon blood"_. The fact that Jaehaerys is now capable of that puts him at a further advantage over Baelor, who cannot endure such temperatures.

Faced with such danger, Elia kept Aegon and Baelor away from Jaehaerys. She used to shove things into both of their heads that caused the siblings to turn away from Jaehaerys. Not only that, it was clear that they saw how others treated Jaehaerys _(especially the Targaryens)_ and imitated such verbal abuse. They kept blaming Jaehaerys that he is to blame for so many deaths.

The bad relationship between Elia and her children with Jaehaerys created great tension. Especially since Aegon is an alpha and the Crown Prince. Baelor is an omega and second one to be an omega, so the probability of the two of them getting married is too high. This bad relationship created tensions in royalty.

Faced with this tension, the Targaryen family blamed Lyanna, and therefore, Jaehaerys. Jaehaerys was the discord of the family. He was the foreigner. Whenever there was a meeting you could feel the tension.

Rhaella used to blame him for how his mother nearly caused the Targaryens to become extinct. How she bewitched her Silver Prince and almost led him to his to death when he fought Robert Baratheon, whom he ended up killing. Viserys did not hesitate to insult him in the worst way, always calling his mother a vixen or a whore and how he did not accept him as a Targaryen, he even told Jaehaerys that he would be a whore like his mother. Daenerys used to be colder than ice with him. She made sure to remind him that he will not marry Aegon and that he will never to sit on the Iron Throne. That he will never be loved because he only brings death with him.

And his father.

Jaehaerys was hopeful about Rhaegar. In his past life, everyone who knew Rhaegar spoke highly of him. But in this life, things were different.

Rhaegar was an absent father to him. Jaehaerys saw him worshiping Baelor for being an omega. He was proud of Aegon's enormous advance. He saw him have time for them, but not for him. Jaehaerys was invisible. Rhaegar didn't even look at him in the eyes. He didn't even touch him. Jaehaerys sometimes saw the sadness in his gaze when Rhaegar placed his purple eyes, so similar to his own, on him. And Jaehaerys could see the affection Rhaegar had for him. But apparently, it wasn't enough as to prove it in front of everyone. Rhaegar did not want to earn the discontent of the kingdom and the Targaryens if they saw that he favored Jaehaerys. After all, Rhaegar knew very well that Jaehaerys is smart and beautiful, as well as being able to withstand high temperatures.

So Jaehaerys was hated by everyone and his father did nothing.

And Jaehaerys wondered if things would have turned out like this if in the end, the Targaryens had survived. If they would hated him as Visenya just like they hate him now as Jaehaerys.

In the end, he was left with nothing but to accept the cruel reality, he was not accepted.

But from what he read in the letters, it seemed only the Starks seemed to adore the little son of ice and fire.

* * *

Everyone reach their limit.

And at 14, Jaehaerys Targaryen couldn't take it anymore.

Growing up surrounded by contempt from his own family made him cold and indifferent as the years passed. For the Targaryens there was no longer a familial love, only a love for the house itself. After all, he wasn't going to give love if they weren't giving him love in return. He was not going to throw away his love towards others if he was not accepted. He was never going to crawl and ask for love and affection. He didn't do it as Visenya, and he wouldn't do it as Jaehaerys.

However, being slapped by his own father was the last straw. It was obvious that Rhaegar was going to punish him and not the beloved omega of the Seven Kingdoms. After all, he had to keep the kingdom happy, and what did the unhappiness of one mean over the happiness of millions? It didn't matter the fact that they were father and son. And they weren't even that anymore, because for Jaehaerys, the Targaryens weren't family.

Because of this, Jaehaerys knew that in a short time, the kingdom would know what happened and once again his name would be spit on and dragged to the ground. His mother would be once again blamed. His birth would once again be cursed.

And no.

He was not going to accept any more humiliation.

He was Visenya Targaryen.

He was the Mother of Dragons.

He was the Dragon Queen.

He is the Prince Who Was Promised.

He is the Son of the She-Wolf.

He is going to do what he was destined to do.

He is going to rule.

* * *

Jaehaerys took the three dragon eggs, the only dragon eggs in the world, in his hands and cradled them.

When he escaped to Essos long ago, he came to get his children back. He came to wake them up so they would help him in the coming war.

And he did.

Drogon. For a memory of the past.

Jaenya. For Jaehaerys and Visenya.

Valerion. For Valyria.

With this, Jaehaerys was prepared.

He had to seek allies.

Defeat the King of the Night.

And rule.

Not in that order necessarily.

* * *

Jaehaerys understood what the voice told him about what place he should have ruled.

He didn't have to rule the Seven Kingdoms.

No.

His place was in Valyria.

The dream showed him the ancient empire in all its glory.

Dragons flying everywhere, being so connected with their riders that they followed their orders. Dragons that didn't burn everything around them. Dragons that lived in peace.

Such a dark and clean sea. Filled with ships with the sigil of dragons.

The great blue sky filled with dragons.

It just took his breath away.

Seeing such beauty took his breath away. A beauty that was greater than the Seven Kingdoms or the Iron Throne.

And this was his empire.

This was his kingdom.

This was his home.

He was going to be the Son of Valyria.

He will rise Valyria.

He would be the Empress.

With Fire and Blood he would, after all, Winter Is Coming.

* * *

Jaehaerys was not afraid to use the fire of his children to get what he wanted, and he wanted the Unsullied.

**Dracarys.**

A word that once again released the army that was always faithful to him.

**Dracarys.**

A word that gave him the opportunity to unite the Free Cities, raising Valyria from the ashes.

Feared or loved, it didn't matter to him, it was the same. He was going to rule.

Now, he had to travel north.

In the North he was waiting for the family he had never seen.

In the North his enemies awaited him.

* * *

Jaehaerys Targaryen, Third of His Name, of House Targaryen, of House Stark, Mother of Dragons, The Unburnt, Breaker of Chains, Queen of the Free, Mhysa, The Dragon Queen, The Silver Queen, Son of the Dragon, Son of the She-Wolf, Mother of Flames, Conqueror of the Free Cities, Son of Valyria, Empress of Valyria, The White Wolf, Lady of the North, Friend of the Free Folk.

Such titles were not ignored.

Such a person was not ignored.

Such omega was not ignored.

From being hated, from being _nothing_ , Jaehaerys rose above every alpha, beta, and omega and crowned himself supreme, powerful, and untouchable, with the most powerful army in the world.

Jaehaerys had left everything behind and created his own empire and raised it from scratch. He had brought the dragons back into the world. The fire seemed to not harm him and even the wild element bowed before the majesty of Jaehaerys Targaryen.

But Jaehaerys didn't care.

The Seven Kingdoms did not matter to him.

The Targaryens didn't matter to him.

Baelor's stupid jealousy didn't mattered to him.

Jaehaerys was on his way to victory against the King of the Night.

Nothing was going to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> The one in the picture is Jaehaerys.
> 
> This oneshot, rather the idea, is in my book of Ideas with the title of An Omega of Ice and Fire, this book is in my Wattpad account. I just made this oneshot out of nowhere. Therefore, I will not clarify. But you can ask me questions.
> 
> And just for the record, the romance would be between Aegon and Jaehaerys. Baelor would just be there to be jealous and cause problems for the couple.
> 
> And this story will not be continued by anything in the world unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Elbow hugs and stay safe.


End file.
